1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transporting holding device for picture frames or the like, preferably for installation in a transport crate, with several frame securing elements, and with lengthwise adjustable guide devices and crosswise adjustable guide devices.
The teaching of this invention is explained below based on the preferred application for picture frames. But here it should always be kept in mind that the teaching of the invention can be applied also for other appropriate art objects such as wood panels, altarpieces, and even relief works and statues.
2. Description of Related Art
Transporting holding devices are used to transport pictures in picture frames. Up to now they are flat crates made of wood into which the picture in the frame is set in soft filling material, in particular in plastic foam. These crates are then transported in an upright orientation.
The picture is surrounded densely on all sides by filling material, so as not to be damaged by vibrations and bumps during transport. Especially on the bottom edge of the frame, on which the full weight of the picture in the frame acts, the padding is problematic, so that transport damages are always common here.
The thick, all-around packing of pictures in frames for transport has another drawback. Pictures, especially old art works, must be exposed to climatic conditions that are as constant as possible. They are thus transported in specially air-conditioned transport vehicles. But, the best air conditioning fails when, because of the thick packing of the picture, the ideal climate produced in the air-conditioned transport chamber cannot become effective at all for the picture itself. The problem, thus, is that a sufficient air exchange through the filling cannot usually be guaranteed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,159 is directed to the problems described above. There, a suspension rail is proposed that is permanently attached to the frame and remains there. It is used first as the attachment base for suspension brackets that can be fastened to it to hang the picture frame. It is further used to attach a carrying rail that can be fastened to the suspension rail. The carrying rail can carry the frame in a transporting holding device, but it can also be used, under certain conditions, to secure the frame on the wall of an exhibition room. The essential thing is the permanently made base on the frame of the picture that is created by the suspension rail.
In the known transporting holding device, a carrying rail is provided in each of the four corners of the frame and form four frame securing elements. They interact there with two lengthwise, adjustable guide devices on the lengthwise sides of a transporting frame and two crosswise, adjustable guide devices guided to be able to be secured, in turn, to the lengthwise adjustable guide devices. Thus, the known transporting holding device is suited for transporting various picture sizes, since the frame securing elements can be adjusted in many ways, like a cross slide.
The transporting holding device for picture frames described above needs frame securing elements embodied as carrying rails, elements that must be securely attached to the respective picture frame.